Pain
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Porque a Olivia le duele saber que Elliot no será suyo nunca, y que él le hace sentir más dolor.


**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie, solo la historia es mía y se prohíbe su copia parcial sin mi autorización.**

**Pain**

**Summary: Porque a Olivia le duele saber que Elliot no será suyo nunca, y que él le hace sentir más dolor.**

Olivia se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, estaba en uno de esos días de soledad, los que tanto odiaba.

Deseaba tener con tantas ganas a alguien que la quisiera, que la amara, que se lo dijera cada día.

Pero ella quería que esas palabras salieran de los labios de su compañero.

Elliot Stabler.

Era la persona que más anhelaba en estos momentos, poder platicar con él, pero ella era tan cobarde que no podía llegar a decirle que lo amaba, porque perdería su amistad y le causaría más _dolor._

Ya eran varias veces que él la lastimaba, que le causaba dolor, pero no se daba cuenta, y Olivia lo sabía guardar muy bien.

Tomo su tasa donde reposaba su té con una flor, la miro y recordó.

_-¿Acaso tiene una flor tú café?-le pregunto Elliot_

_-Es té.-le contesto con un sonrisa en su rostro, tomo de su vaso y le pregunto.- ¿Estamos reconciliados?_

_-No lo sé, necesito tiempo.-le contesto su compañero._

Una lagrima solitaria adorno su rostro al recordar ese día, ella fue un poco feliz cuando se entero de que Elliot se había divorciado, pero cuando le dijo que Kathy estaba embarazada, sintió como toda esa felicidad se derrumbaba.

_-Elliot ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto su compañera al ver que Elliot caminaba de un lado a otro._

_Elliot suspiro y hablo._

_-Kathy esté embarazada.-le dijo y la miro a los ojos._

_Olivia se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras ¿Acaso no estaban divorciados?_

_-Elliot, sigues tú.-le dijo Cragen cuando llego._

_Y Olivia se lo agradeció, ya que no quería que Elliot viera como su compañera se derrumbaba ante esas palabras._

Y como no tener envidia, el pequeño Elliot era hermoso, ella deseaba tener un hijo con Elliot, pero no podía.

Dejo la taza de té en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a acostar, fueron muchos recuerdos para esa noche.

.

.

.

Llego a la comisaria como siempre, temprano.

Llevaba unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y es que no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche, le siguieron llegando más recuerdos de Elliot.

-Olivia, por dios, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto su compañero.

-No lo sé.-le contesto con voz fría, no quería que la lastimaran más.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar ignorando la respuesta fría que le habían dado.

-Pasa que no dormí bien ¿entendido?-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te pasa algo más, tú nunca actúas así.-le volvió a decir su compañero.

-Elliot, hazme el favor de dejar de molestarme.-le dijo Olivia y volvió a sus asuntos.

Y la verdad, a Olivia le dolía hablarle así a Elliot, pero sabía que era lo mejor si no quería salir más lastimada, con más _dolor._

Estaba tan entrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que un vaso estaba en su escritorio, lo tomo y vio que en la tapa tenia escrito _lo siento._

Y conocía muy bien esa letra, trato de sonreír, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Se levanto del asiento y se fue a trabajar a otro escritorio, y así estuvo todo el día, ignorándolo.

Elliot se preguntaba, ¿Que le pasaba a su compañera?

Olivia se retiro de la comisaria temprano, sin despedirse de Elliot como todos los días.

Elliot espero un poco más de tiempo para ir a verla a su departamento, dieron las 10 pm y se retiro de la comisaria.

Olivia estaba viendo la televisión, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, vagando es sus recuerdos, en eso escucho el timbre y miro el reloj.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto a su compañero.

-Me extraña ese comportamiento tuyo que tuviste hoy conmigo.-le dijo.

-¿Qué comportamiento?-le volvió a decir Olivia.

-Que me ignores.-le contesto y Olivia se lo quedo viendo a los ojos.

-A mi me duele más.-le contesto su compañera.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Elliot.

-¡Que me duele más amarte y que tú no sientas lo mismo! ¡Que me duele verte cada día con una sonrisa en tu rostro cuando hablas de Kathy! ¡Que me duele más amarte!-le grito su compañera y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro.

-Yo…lo siento.-le dijo su compañero.

-No lo lamentes.-le dijo su compañera y empezó a cerrar la puerta de su departamento pero su compañero se lo impidió.- ¿Qué más quieres Elliot?

-Tal vez esto.-le dijo y estrecho sus labios con los de ella, Olivia gimió por la sorpresa pero no se quedo atrás, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Elliot y profundizo el beso, Elliot no sabía dónde poner sus manos, así que las puso en la cintura de Olivia y se siguieron besando

Cuando les falto el aire, Olivia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y golpeo el pecho de Elliot.

-¡Vete de aquí!-le grito y lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero porque?-le pregunto Elliot.

-¿Que acaso no lo vez? Me causas más daño, más dolor.-le dijo Olivia y empezó a llorar de nuevo.- ¡Vete!

-Lo siento.-le dijo su compañero y salió de su departamento.

Olivia cerró la puerta y se puso a llorar de nuevo, y es que sin poder evitarlo, Elliot le causo más _dolor._

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
